


Being Human

by late_night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Charlie, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She woke, confused and disoriented with the realization that she was no longer human and all alone.</p><p>Now a vampire and unable to return to the Winchesters, Charlie finds herself in New Orleans, alone. There she meets werewolf Zack Bane and ghoul Mina Sparring. </p><p>As the three attempt to blend in, murders mimicking vampire and werewolf killings spring up all over the city, framing the trio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of the TV series Being Human. If you haven't seen it go check it out it's an ok show.

When she woke up, she was alone on the side of a river bank with blood dried to the side of her face and the memories of last night hazy. The sunlight hut her eyes in a harsh manner, making her squint. It seemed brighter than usual. The river roared next to her, loudly, making her ears hurt. She didn't ever remember a river being _that_ loud.

By the time she managed to stagger up off the ground, she noticed that her perspective of everything was different than before. Everything was _clear, sharper._

It was at this time she decided to look over herself, only to notice that her clother were blood ridden and muddy, her once white shoes had gone and ugly shade of brown from the river's mud and that the holes in her once perfect clothes were letting cool air touch her body but she didn't feel the cold, but no warmth either and to be honest she was starting to freak out over the question of _what happened last night._

She took a deep breath. 

_Ok. Start slow. Name?_

_Charlie Bradbury.  
_

_Location?  
_

_Somewhere near New Orleans.  
_

_Home?  
_

_Don't have one.  
_

Charlie stopped on that one. Did she have a home? Not really. There was the Bunker with Sam and Dean but that was _theirs_ not _hers._

 _Focus,_ she scolded herself. She sat on a rock and tried to remember what had happened the night before.  This was worse than the worst hangover she'd ever had. 

It was then it had struck her like a whip. She was hunting a vampire, alone and had gotten caught after she had realized there was more than she had anticipated. She remembered one of them forcing his slit wrist into her mouth and then dumping her into the river and _of fuck._

It was then she lifted her hand felt her teeth which weren't teeth and more. 

Fangs. She had fangs.

Charlie let her eyes get wide as she immediatly got up and sprinted in the direction of what she was hoping was out of the forest but she had no idea how far the water had carried her so she could have been hours from New Orleans. 

So, when she finally got out of the forest and at the edge of a town. A sign on the road read _Welcome to Baton Rouge._

She was hours from New Orleans and alone and a vampire. And thirsty. A BP gas station sat about a quarter mile up the road from where she was and without anywhere else to go she started up that way, slowing herself down after realizing that she had been moving at an inhuman speed.  _Does it matter, it's not like you're human anymore._ Charlie hump'ed to herself and continued down the road. By the time she had arrived at the gas station, her need for blood had intensified, mostly because she could smell the human blood around her and god she wanted it. But, she didn't bite or show her fangs. The rational part of her said that it was a mess to clean up but another side said no because it was wrong. The most recently developed and most prominent side said to go for it because your better and you need to eat too.

But she endured and went into the small shop. Colorful packaging littered the shelves and coolers in the back of the store held a number of drinks that only a day ago she would have gotten but now she wasn't even interested. No, that wasn't the liquid she wanted. But the liquid she wanted she couldn't have. At least that's what she told herself and she knew that was because of the violent denial she was in right now. 

So instead of getting a drink or a snack she grabbed one of the paper maps off the racks and went to the cashier, throwing down the 2 dollars she had in her pocket. The cashier took the money and she knew it wasn't enough, the map was five dollars but the cashier was kind enough to overlook it, considering how she must have looked like. 

She left the gas station, opening the full map as she walked towards the interstate. It wasn't until she was walking up the rail that she realized that she was mapping a route for Lebanon, Kansas. A wave of sadness hit her when she realized that she couldn't go there anymore. Dean and Sam would kill her on sight if she did that. 

It was then she stopped and realized that she was truely alone. She had no family and all her friends would want her dead now. Any vampire she could now talk to with would want her to kill humans and she didn't know if that was the path she wanted.

And with that realization, she sat down on the side of the interstate railing, gathered her legs in her arms and bowed her head and cried as the Sun sank on the horizon. 


End file.
